Apenas tenha uma tarde com os amigos
by Priy Taisho
Summary: tudo começou quando o Inuyasha me pediu pra sair com a Sango... Um dia no Shopping, frases ironicas, mini vinganças uma promessa de visita do Freddy e muito menos kkk' One dedicada a Ellen Chaii espero que goste.


_**One dedicada a Ellen Chaii, amiga é de coraçao e eu te avisei não sou boa em One tanto que essa aqui é a minha primeira kkk espero que goste.**_

Estávamos no meu quarto assistindo Tv, quando o Inuyasha começou com aquilo de novo...

- Kagome, você tem que ir com a Sango - me falava o Inuyasha.

- Por que? - perguntei incrédula - afinal amanha é só um dia qualquer.

- Só vá com ela - disse ele suspirando.- Afinal, você não tem passado muito tempo com as suas amigas, elas sentem falta, principalmente a Sango.

- Tudo bem - concordo mal humorada - vou fazer compras! - falo mudando subitamente de humor

- Como você muda de animo rápido - disse ele me olhando espantadamente.

Pra quem não entendeu, o Inuyasha é o meu namorado e quem sou eu? ah vou dar uma descrição completa agora, mesmo que voces não queiram saber.

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 17 anos. Me considero bem humorada e as "vezes" perceberam o sarcasmo? Continuando e as vezes sou um pouco irônica.

Meus cabelos vão ate o meio das minhas costas e são meio ondulados, os meus olhos são azuis claros e pelo que me dizem eu tenho um corpo lindo. Apesar de que eu não acho nada disso.

Adoro 4Minute, Hot Issue é o meu toque de despertador problema? acho melhor que não.

Minha ultima ironia? ah essa foi a 5 minutos a tras:

_- Kagome, voce achou isso engraçado? - me perguntou o Inuyasha espantado com a minha reaçao. _

_- Não - falei parando - eu to rindo por que achei triste._

É eu sou muito boa no que faço não?

- Ka? - me chamou o Inuyasha.

- Eu? - falei

- Eu já vou indo viu? - falou ele se levantando da minha cama.

- Ah, por que? - pergunto fazendo um biquinho.

- Por que já são 22:30 - disse ele me dando um selinho.

- Ah te perdoo por que já é 22:30 - falei ainda com um biquinho - mais eu mereço mais que isso não acha não?

- Acho que sim - disse ele segurando a minha cintura e me dando um beijo mais os meus braços em volta dos seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto, so que como ele é mal ele parou o beijo e me deu mais um selinho - Boa noite!

- Voce é mal - afirmei sorrindo.

- Eu sei, é por isso que você me ama - disse ele sorrindo triunfalmente.

- Convencido - falei.

Ele revirou os olhos e me soltou.

- Vamos antes que eu me arrependa e fique aqui - disse ele me puxando pela mao ate as escadas.

- Eu não faria objeçao a isso - falei

- So que seus pais fariam - disse ele.

- É verdade - concordei - mais sempre há o dia de amanha.

- Sempre há - disse ele.

Levei o Inuyasha ate a porta e me despedi dele com mais um a porta e subi desanimadamente ate o meu quarto.

Entrei no meu banheiro, é eu tenho uma suite no meu quarto e me olhei no espelho.

- Acho que mereço um banho - falei sozinha, o que já não é uma grande novidade pra mim já que faço isso toda hora.

Volto para o meu quarto e pego apenas uma toalha, ligo o som deixando tocar Highway To Hell da AC/DC e entro novamente no banheiro.

Entro de baixo doo chuveiro e começo a tocar uma guitarra imaginaria, enquanto tomava banho. Depois de aproximadamente 30 minutos eu saio do banheiro apenas enrolada na toalha e separo as minhas peças intimas, junto com a minha visto rapidamente me jogando na minha cama.

Pego o meu celular e ligo para a Sango.

_- alo? _- Falou a Sango e eu percebi que ela não estava dormindo pra minha sorte.

- Sango, que horas voce vai passar aqui amanha? - pergunto.

_- Voce aceitou! - _disse ela animadamente.

- Claro, claro - falei - que horas?

_- As 10:30 _- disse ela

- Que cedo - resmunguei.

_- Para de ser chata - _disse ela - _eu estou perdendo o dia de ficar com o Meu Miroku sabia?_

- Ah claro - falei ironicamente - o seu MM não pode esperar ne?

- _MM? _- perguntou ela confusa.

- Meu Miroku - expliquei - ou seja o Seu Miroku.

_- Ata -_disse ela entendendo _- fiquei meio confusa! _- confessou

- Se voce ficou, imagine eu? - falei.

_- é, seus neurônios que te restam devem estar fritando!_

- Pode apostar que sim - concordei - Sango eu vou dormir ta?

_- Já?_

- Claro - respondi - afinal amanha você vem me acordar de madrugada!

_- Não faça drama!_ - falou ela me advertindo - _Boa noite!_

- Boa noite - falei desligando o telefone.

Depois de arrumar o despertador do meu celular, me deitei na cama e comecei a contar voces acreditaram nisso? espero que não por que a única verdade é que eu deitei e dormi feito uma pedra.

Eu tive um sonho todo e repleto de NADA.

Acordei com a minha musica tocando e por causa disso não deixei que o meu mal humor por acordar cedo me dominasse, pelo menos temporariamente.

Me levantei e separei um shorts jeans preto, um tomara que caia branco e uma rasteirinha qualquer. Tomei banho, me vesti, passei um perfume, prendi o meu cabelo em uma trança de lado e fiz uma maquiagem básica.

Olhei o relógio 5 pras 10:00. Peguei uma bolsa qualquer apenas para colocar o celular e algum dinheiro e desci as escadas rapidamente, tendo o 'privilegio' de tropeçar no primeiro degrau e sair rolando escada a baixo.

- Merda! - falei ainda no chao.

- Bom dia f.. - começou o meu pai vindo da cozinha - por que ta no chao?

- Pode apostar que eu não tive escolha - falei me levantando - Bom dia, Pai.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse algum alien.

- a onde você vai? - perguntou curioso.

- Sair - respondi

- Com.. - incentivou ele

- Sango - respondi.

- o meu genro vai? - perguntou ele

- Infelizmente não - respondi suspirando.

- Bem, já que ele não vai estar lá pra cuidar de voce - disse meu pai - tome cuidado sim?

- Claro, Claro pai - respondi indo ate ele e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Fui ate a porta e como já era esperado a Sango já estava lá no carro dela me esperando.

- Já disse como você é pontual? - falei entrando no carro dela.

- Bom dia pra você também - disse ela sarcasticamente - e já sim.

- No dia do seu casamento, eu tenho certeza de que não vai se atrasar - falei suspirando.

- E o que isso tem de mais? - perguntou ela acelerando.

- Vai perder toda a graça - respondi

- E isso não te interessa - disse ela.

- Tudo bem, princesa da ironia, não falo mais nada - falei ficando em silencio.

Pra quem não sabe ou quem cansa de saber, a Sango é a minha melhor amiga.

Já fizemos um pouquinho de tudo juntas, ate aulas de BOX. Bem isso não durou mais que 3 meses so que a gente aprendeu umas coisinhas que nos ajudam no caso da Sango já que ela tem um namorado pervertido, o voltando a descrição da minha amiga.

Juntas azucrinamos a Kikyou, uma certa Paty insuportável da escola ela se acha a Rainha do Mundo e nos achamos que ela não chega nem a ser filha de Afrodite, porque ela é mais fútil que tudo.

Eu e a Sango somos consideradas as lideres da ironia, por que será ne? só por que nos damos respostas sarcásticas e não conseguimos nos controlar? Não respondam.

Eu tenho dó do diretor Myuga, afinal ele é uma boa pessoa e sempre tenta livrar a gente das nossas ''pequenas'' enrascadas. O castigo maximo que ele nos deu foi limpar o refeitorio, o que não deu muito certo por que nos duas começamos a fazer uma certa "guerrinha" de agua sacome ne?

Entao ele quase surtou, mais mesmo assim não nos deu uma dentenç acho bem melhor limpar o refeitório do que levar uma detenção, vai entender ne? sou problematica, mais o pior é que a Sango tambem é problemática. As pessoas dizem "os opostos se atraem" no meu caso e da Sango é " os malucos atraem os problemáticos" e tai nos namoramos o Miroku e o Inuyasha.

Já que eu to falando de todo mundo, por que não continuar?

Na nossa turma tambem tem o Sesshy... que ele não saiba que eu o chamo assim.

Continuando temos o Sesshy que é namorado da Rin que se encaixam perfeitamente no nosso ditado popular. A Ayame que é a minha prima muito querida e o Kouga namorado dela.

Também tem a Kaguya irmã da Ayame que então é minha prima também, so que ela não é "muito" querida, perceberam o sarcasmo?

E eu acho que é só.. só que tenho que deixar uma coisa bem especifica.

Se um dia vocês virem 2 malucas correndo pela rua de pijama atrás de 2 IDIOTAS, não somos eu e a Sango.

- Chagamos - disse a mesma

- Shopping - falei animada e saindo do carro.

Entramos dentro do Shopping conversando animadamente.

- Ka que tal irmos assistir um filme? - perguntou ela

- Que filme? - perguntei

- que tal Harry Potter parte I? - perguntou ela animada.

- Eu amo, amo, amo e amo esse filme - falei mais animada ainda.

É eu e Sango somos viciadas em Harry potter, choramos quando vimos que a Edwiges morreu. Mais mesmo assim vamos assistir o filme de novo.

- Espero que achem pelo menos o corpo do olho tonto - disse a Sango enquanto íamos ate o cinema.

- Sango, eu também queria isso so que não é possível - falei tristemente.

Compramos os nossos ingressos e depois um monte de besteiras e assim entramos dentro da sala.

- Ai que triste - falei enxugando uma lagrima. Estavamos na parte em que a Edwiges morre pra Salvar o Harry.

- Muito triste - disse a Sango do mesmo modo.

Passaram mais alguns tempos e estávamos revoltadas.

- Quem essa Belatriz acha que é? - falou a Sango indignada

- Se acha muito superior pra machucar a Hermione desse jeito - falei do mesmo modo que ela.

Estava na parte em que o lustre quase cai em cima da Belatriz.

- Que droga, ela num morre não? - falei

- Hunf! - bufou Sango com a boca indignada.

O DOBBY morrendo...

E eu e a Sango chorando em silencio. Quando o filme acabou nos estávamos com a maquiagem toda borrada e com os olhos vermelhos.

- Por isso que eu digo" nunca devemos assistir um filme triste assim como Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte parte I - falei entrando no banheiro e lavando o rosto.

- Concordo - disse a Sango fazendo o mesmo - mais nos nunca resistimos.

- Isso é triste - falei secando o rosto.

Fizemos novamente uma maquiagem basica e fomos ate a praça de alimentaçao, Sango foi pegar os nossos pedidos.

Peguei o meu telefone e liguei para a Rin.

- _alo? _- Falou a mesma

- Rin, venha para o Shopping traga o Sesshomaru, o Miroku e o Inuyasha - falei.

_- por que?_

- Vamos para o parque de diversoes - falei animada.

_- Em 30 minutos estou ai _- falou ela desligando o telefone.

- e ai? - falou a Sango se sentando.

- Nos vamos ao parque de diversões com a turma toda - falei - tenho que chamar a Ayame e o Kouga.

Disquei o numero da Ayame rapidamente e ela disse que em 15 minutos no shopping com o Kouga, já que a casa dela é perto.

Enquanto isso eu e Sango conversávamos animadamente e obvio devoravamos os nossos lanches, os outros chegaram ao mesmo tempo. E agora eu não sei se a Ayame e o Kouga que se atrasaram ou os outros que chegaram rapido de mais.

- Eu queroo! - falaram o Inuyasha e o Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

O que eles queriam? o ultimo pedaço dos nossos pra Sango e ela assentiu.

Colocamos o resto na boca correndo e nos viramos para os meninos com a maior cara de sonsas.

- Acabou! - falamos juntas sorrindo maleficamente.

- Voces são más - falou o Kouga rindo.

- É logico - falou a Sango - nos somos filhas de Hades voce queria o que? Amores e beijinhos?

- Concordo plenamente - falei.

Cumprimentamos os outros e entao eles arrastaram um monte de cadeiras para a nossa 'grande' mesa.

- Entao Ka, nos vamos ao parque de diversões? - perguntou a Rin com a cabeça escorada no ombro do Sesshomaru.

- So se de lá irmos pra casa de alguém e comermos Pizza - falei com os olhos brilhando.

- Feito - falou a Ayame - lá em casa.

- Aceito plenamente - falou a Sango.

- Hey, a nossa opiniao não conta não? - perguntou Miroku

- Não - respondi com simplicidade.

- Quem manda aqui são as garotas - falou a Rin.

Os meninos nos olharam pasmos, mais não falaram nada.

- Vamos? - falou o Sesshomaru.

- Claro - concordamos.

Me levantei e o Inuyasha passou os braços pela minha cintura pra ele e lhe dei um selinho.

- Vou te levar no tunel do terror - disse ele

- Ah não - falei

- Sim - disse ele

Virei o rosto e assim fomos ate os carros. Nos separamos e em 20 minutos nos encontramos novamente, so que na entrada do parque.

- Vamos no castelo do terror - disse o Miroku.

- So vou se for daqueles com carrinho - falei pensando que sairia ganhando dessa.

- E é aqueles de carrinho - falou o Sesshomaru.

- Merda - falei olhando para as meninas em busca de socorro, pois eu sabia que elas queriam não ir nesse brinquedo tanto quanto eu.

- Vamos tirar par ou impar - falou a Ayame.

Tiramos o bendito par ou impar e eles ganharam.

- Vamos meninas - falou o Miroku já puxando a Sango pra fila do brinquedo.

Compramos os ingressos e já estavamos todos sentados nos carrinhos, na seguinte sequencia:

Eu e a Sango.

Rin e Ayame

Miroku e Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru e Kouga.

Agora voces me perguntam porque eu estou com a Sango e não com o Inuyasha?

Simples eu e a Sango passaríamos isso juntas.

- Sango? - chamei

- Sim? - disse ela

- se eu sair viva dessa - falei abaixando a voz - vamos nos vingar do Inuyasha e dos outros meninos.

- Feito - disse ela.

O carrinho começou a andar e eu e a Sango não gritamos nem um "pouquinho". Perceberam a ironia.

A pior hora foi quando o...

- FREDDY! - Gritaram todas as meninas.

Ele parou bem na nossa frente, digo na minha e da Sango.

- Ola meninas - disse ele assustadoramente e brincando com aquela mao dele.

- Ah oi - falei vendo que a Sango estava palida.

- Que tal uma visitinha? - perguntou ele chegando perto da Sango que se encolheu no carrinho.

- Você não tem nem o nosso endereço - falei sarcasticamente mais ainda assustada.

- Mais eu tenho o caminho para os seus sonhos - falou ele colocando a mão perto do meu rosto.

- Espero que voce se perca no caminho - falou a Sango quando o carrinho voltou a andar.

Passamos o resto do tunel gritando e se encolhendo no caminho. So que a minha vingança já estava planejada.

O resto do parque foi divertido, principalmente quando eu coloquei algodao doce no cabelo do Miroku e quando a Rin derrubou refrigerante na blusa do Kouga, ou quando a Sango grudou pipoca com chiclete no cabelo do Inuyasha e quando a Rin derrubou calda na roupa do Sesshomaru.

_**(CASA DA AYAME 22:30)**_

Todos os meninos já estavam dormindo e as meninas menos eu e a Sango não haviamos contado o plano pra elas.

Separamos, lapis de olho, batons, chantili, 4 penas( nesse caso vamos acordar as meninas), e a chave do quarto mais resistente da casa.

Pintamos os rostos dos meninos com lapis de olho, fazendo uma carinha de gato so que em tamanho real ou seja as risquinhas e o nariz. _**(N/A imaginem a cena)**_

Pegamos o Batom e colocamos as nossas iniciais na testa deles.

Já com o chantili, colocamos uma boa quantidade na mao de cada um.

Acordamos as meninas e demos uma pena pra cada uma, já tendo explicado o que elas iriam fazer.

- 1,2,3 - falei passando a pena no nariz do Inuyasha que coçou o rosto com a mao cheia de chantili.

Vi que as meninas fizeram o mesmo e agora?

Pernas pra que te quero.

Saimos correndo e nos trancamos no quarto dos pais da Ayame.

- Bem nos iremos morrer de qualquer jeito - falou a Rin escutando os gritos dos meninos.

- Prefiro morrer amanha do que hoje - falei me jogando na cama dos meus tios.

- Concordo - falou a Sango fazendo o mesmo.

- E eu não faço objeção - falou a Ayame escutando o Kouga batendo na porta.

_Dormi já pensando na confusao que iria dar amanha._

Dei risada sozinha me lembrando de uma epoca muito boa da minha adolescência.

- Kagome você ta bem? - falou o Inuyasha vindo da cozinha com um copo de agua.

É nós nos casamos e o pior eu fiz ele acordar no meio da noite pra pegar agua pra mim. Fazer o que ne? to cansada.

- To sim - respondi pegando o copo da mao dele - so estava me lembrando daquele dia em que você me fez sair com a Sango.

- Foi uma das melhores tardes da minha vida - disse ele se deitando na cama.

- Principalmente a hora em que pintamos os rostos de vocês - falei rindo e me deitando sobre o peito dele.

- Aquele lapis de olho era a prova d' agua ne? - perguntou ele tambem rindo.

- acho que sim - respondi

- Por isso que demorou pra sair - falou ele pensativo.

Dei risada, me lembrando de como seria se eu não tivesse saido com a Sango, se não tivesse tido uma conversa amistosa com o Freddy, se não tivesse tido uma digna tarde com os amigos...

_**Bem gente que chegou ate aqui. Me deixem uma review siim?**_

_**Historia dedicada a Ellen Chaii parabens!**_


End file.
